Mystical Music Blader
by Itachi's princess
Summary: Summary: Sleep loves playing the harp. Besides that she loves sleeping. Her older brother gave her the name sleep after killing their parents. He then froze time around her and gave her a friend to talk to as she slept. Now in present time a time warp hap


Chapter 1

"Wow! What a crash!" yells announcer 1.

"What do you think it could be?" asks announcer 2.

"Who knows, let's wait till the smoke clears."

"Hey Kenny, are you okay?" asks Tyson coughing threw the smoke.

"I've been hit! Help somebody get it off me. A monster is on me!" yells Kenny threw the smoke.

A small little girl's cough can be heard.

"Hey Kenny is that you coughing?" asks Ray as the smoke begins to clear.

"No it's not," Kenny's voice was more clam, "It's a……GIRL! Hey you guys the thing that fell was a girl."

The smoke had completely cleared to reveal a girl a bit taller than Kenny was sitting up coughing. Ray, Tyson, and Max run over to her.

"Hey are you okay girl?" Max helps her up to her feet.

"Meu meu meu me," says the little girl rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? What does that mean? I've never heard anything like that," says Ray looking confused.

"Looks like a girl has fallen right threw the roof of the stadium," says announcer 2

"Um what is your name?" asks Kenny to the girl.

"Meu meu meu Sleep," says the girl looking around at all the starring eyes.

"Dose that mean your name is sleep?" asks Tyson.

"Meu," the girl says nodding her head.

"Well Sleep can you say anything but meu?" asks Tyson.

"Meu meu meu me meu," Sleep begins to cry.

"Look what you did Tyson!" yells Daichi.

"I just asked her could she say anything else besides meu," explains Tyson in protest.

Mr. Dickinson comes running. A young man follows close behind him, "What's all this? Who is she and why is she crying?"

"Meu meu meu meu. Meu!"

"She says that she is lonely and she can't remember something that she wants to remember. It's not fair that she can't remember," says the boy that was following Mr. Dickinson.

"How did you know what she was saying?" asks Tyson looking at the newcomer.

"Oh boys this is Daitan. He is a language translator," says Mr. Dickinson introducing the boy.

The boy had long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore long white robes that made him look as though he was apart of a clan or something. His hair was in two pigtails that lay flat.

"Meu meu me meu," says Sleep rubbing her eyes.

Everyone looks at Daitan.

He laughs, "She says she's sleepy and she's gonna faint in 10 seconds," just then Sleep faints and Daitan catches her.

"So you meet Daitan in Russia?" asks Ray.

Mr. Dickinson postponed the match till the next day. For now they were going to try and find out as much as they could about her. She was still asleep and they were finding out about Daitan and where Mr. Dickinson meet him.

"Yes I did. He was speaking fluent Russian and he didn't know where he was so I figured he had to be foreign as myself."

"So what kind of language is Sleep speaking?" asks Kenny who was more interested in the girl.

"Well it's an ancient language I'm sure you guessed. It's believed that once long ago in Japan there were demons of all sorts. Not all of these demons were evil though. There was believed to be maidens along with demons. But Celestial maidens to be more specific and detailed. There is a story of a moon maiden who was little sister to a very powerful vampire demon. Her brother killed there parents and ran away with his sister when she was 13."

"That's one sick brother. He must have stolen her because he was in love with her," says Tyson banging his fists on the table.

"No actually it's said that the brother was not interested in the female anatomy at all. He preferred males. He stole her because he felt that their parents paid too much attention on him because he was older and not enough on her. He roamed around the land slaying women of all ages for his hunger and then got bored. He knew neither he nor his sister would age but he wanted to go on a killing rampage and to do so she had to be out of the way. So he named her Sleep and froze time around her. But one thing baffles me."

"That was one insane man. At least he was considerate of his sister which shows he's not completely cold hearted," says Ray.

"What baffles you Daitan?" asks Max.

"Well in the scriptures it said he gave her a friend. It had a pitcher of what looked like a bit beast. I wonder whether blading was back that far and did bit beast go that far back too? If so, where is hers?" he looks at Sleep with more of an, I know then an, I wonder look in his eyes.

Sleep turns over and opens her eyes, "Meu meu me?"

"Meu…me meu……me meu me," answers Daitan.

"Meu!" she jumps up in hast and falls on her face.

"Meu meu me," Daitan says laughing and picking her up to her feet, "Meu me Daitan. Sleep meu me sleep," says Daitan as she closes her eyes once again.

"What did you do to her?" says Tyson jumping up.

"I merely told her she was in America and that she should lie back down and sleep," says Daitan laying her down on the couch again, "Well Mr. Dickinson I shall not over stay my welcome. If you like I can start her training tomorrow."

"Yes that would be nice," Mr. Dickinson walks Daitan out.

"I don't like him," says Tyson when he is sure Daitan is out of ear shot.

"I think he's sweet," says Hilary swooning over him.

'I have a feeling you're the last person he would want Hilary," says Kai from a corner. No one had had quite noticed he was there.

"What are you trying to say Kai? That I'm not pretty enough?" screeches Hilary who was now fuming.

"I think Kai is right which to say so, makes me very uneasy for that means…." Ray shudders.

"You agree with him too Ray? I'm hurt," Hilary runs out crying.

"What's with you too? You don't have to be mean to Hilary," says Kenny.

"Is Kenny and Hilary the only ones that see it that way?" asks Kai.

"Yes, I know what you mean I felt it too," says Max becoming serious.

"I saw it too. But don't feel too awkward Ray. You weren't the only one I saw that strikes his eye," says Tyson now also serious.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" says Kenny confused both by the seriousness and who everyone was talking about.

"Don't worry about it Kenny," says Max standing up along with Tyson and the others and leaving Kenny to be baffled.

Sleep woke up all alone in a hotel room later on that night. She began to whimper and whine. A glowing light appeared at the middle of her bust and out came a ball of light, "Meu!" she yells happily. The ball of light turned into a beyblade, "Meu!" she says again happily. An image of a bird like creature appeared and solidified with a harp around its neck. Sleep gently grasps the harp and begins to play it.

The bird creature, which took up almost the whole room, began to sing a soft sweet melody, "♪ Meu me me. Meu me me. Meu me meu, meu me me me. Meu. Meu. Meu meu me me me. Meu. Meu. Meu meu me me me me.♪" the bird continues to sing as Sleep plays the harp and soon falls asleep.

Sleep wakes up to a voice and shaking. She opens her eyes, "Meu me meu?" she says in a whinny and sleepy voice.

"Dos ve din do re dai. Din do re dai meu me matai," says Daitan in a serious voice to her that mesmerizes her.

"Dos ve din do re dai? Din do re dai meu me matai?" she repeats questioningly.

"Yes, now I am Daitan. You of course are Sleep. Let's go. Get dress you have a lot to do today," he throws her dress on the bed and walks out.

She puts on her clothes. She grabs her blade and runs out of the room.

He looks at her hand, "What is that? That thing in your hand."

"Meu," she smiles and holds out her hand showing him a dark blue blade.

"Hmp," he smiles, "I see you have brought out Meu sooner than I thought," he begins to walk down the hallway, "Let's go. If you have summoned Meu than that must mean your partners have fount there blades and bit beasts."

Sleep rushes after Daitan as he walks but seems to glide down the hallway.

3


End file.
